


Второй шанс

by Jero3000



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Тирион смотрит на нее, и не может поверить, что робкий щенок вырос в волчицу.





	Второй шанс

Тирион налил себе еще вина и посмотрел на леди, сидящую перед ним. Наверное, стоило думать о ней как о бывшей жене, но он не мог. В груди шевелилось странное чувство, подозрительно напоминавшее тоску, и Тирион поспешил запить его вином, от которого его - впервые в жизни - передернуло.

\- Да, тут достаточно холодно, - произнесла леди Старк с ледяным спокойствием. - Я прикажу растопить камин. Прошу меня простить. 

Она поднялась из своего кресла и прошествовала к двери, оставив Тириона в полном одиночестве. Он задумчиво поглядел ей вслед, думая о том, что, пожалуй, не стоило покидать Королевскую Гавань. Не стоило оставлять ее одну. По большому счету, ему и жениться на ней не стоило, но тогда от него ничего особо и не зависело. Эти попытки выторговать Винтерфелл - к чему они привели? 

Погруженный в свои мысли, Тирион даже не заметил, как она вернулась. Лишь стук кувшина о столешницу отвлек его от раздумий и заставил поднять голову, чтобы увидеть ее в кресле напротив, глядящую на него поверх бокала с вином.

\- Прошу прощения, леди Старк, - Тирион чуть улыбнулся, - мне стоило за вами поухаживать. 

Она лишь легко покачала головой и отсалютовала ему бокалом. 

\- Итак, к делу, - Тирион ответил ей тем же жестом и отхлебнул. - Готов ли Север присягнуть на верность Дейнерис Бурерожденной, матери драконов… 

\- Не нужно называть это полностью, - Санса улыбнулась. - Тем более, что у меня тоже есть к вам вопрос, лорд Тирион. Готова ли Дейнерис Бурерожденная помочь Северу? Полчища Иных движутся к стене, одичалые в панике бегут, а мы, к сожалению, потеряли слишком много людей, и теперь не можем дать достойный бой этой армии. 

\- Леди Санса, - Тирион облокотился на стол и потянулся к ней. - Будет ли помощь гарантировать нам верный Север? 

\- Север помнит, - туманно ответила Санса. - И помощь, лорд Тирион, будет гарантировать вам живой Север и живых северян. В то время как бездействие неминуемо приведет к обрушению стены и прорыву Иных в Семь Королевств. Вы хотите этого? 

\- А вы изменились, леди Санса, - улыбнулся Тирион. - Я должен озвучить это предложение Дейнерис, но - если вам интересно мое мнение - я полностью на вашей стороне. 

\- Сложно вести переговоры с бывшей женой, не так ли? - Санса поднесла к губам бокал. 

\- С вами сложно вести переговоры не потому что я когда-то вступил с вами в брак, - Тирион тоже пригубил. - С этим как раз проблем не возникает, хоть я и был отвратительным мужем. 

\- А с чем же тогда проблемы? - Санса повела плечом, и меховая накидка соскользнула, являя взгляду Тириона черный атлас, обтягивавший острое плечо. 

\- Проблемы, леди Санса, в том, - он встал со своего места, обошел стол кругом и поправил накидку, - что я ехал на встречу с той Сансой Старк, которую я помнил. С милой, робкой Сансой Старк, с маленьким волчонком. Я никак не ожидал увидеть сильную волчицу. 

\- Что ж, не буду вам рассказывать о методах, которыми мой второй муж, лорд Болтон, заставил меня так быстро измениться, - Санса поглядела на Тириона сверху вниз. 

\- Русе? - он хмыкнул. 

\- Рамси, - коротко ответила Санса, с видимым упоением наблюдая за реакцией Тириона. - И, стоит отметить, что вы были куда лучшим мужем, чем лорд Болтон. 

Тириона вновь передернуло. Разумеется, по возвращении в Королевскую Гавань он слышал много разговоров о том, что произошло с Сансой и каким мужем оказался Рамси Болтон. Слова Сансы удивили его не смыслом, но тоном. Тем спокойствием, с которым она об этом говорила. 

\- Я мог бы быть вам куда лучшим мужем, - пробормотал Тирион. - При иных обстоятельствах я бы сделал вашу жизнь куда легче. Но кому захочется связать свою жизнь с полумужем? 

\- С полумужем, чьи достоинства превосходят достоинства других? Я немало повидала с момента нашей разлуки, лорд Тирион, и, смею заметить, в моральном плане вы на порядок выше многих. 

\- Что ж, это несомненно делает мне честь, - усмехнулся Тирион. В таком случае, я смею спросить, не стоит ли нам… 

\- Попробовать еще раз, - кивнула Санса и передала ему бокал, полный вина.


End file.
